Just The Two Of Us
by Laerkstrein
Summary: It didn't matter what anyone thought or said. She was his girl. KenChiru drabbles.
1. The Secret Window

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Bleach, _or any of the _Bleach_ characters used in this fic. They all belong to Tite Kubo: the genius behind the captivating manga that started it all. I only own any of my original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas.

**Just The Two Of Us**

**Chapter 1: **The Secret Window

**Prompt: **Secret location...**  
><strong>

**A/N: **An early birthday present for **St. Harridan**.

* * *

><p>It was miserable trying to find the brat, as she believed everything to be a game. So, he didn't even bother trying. She'd come home when she was ready. But, for whatever reason, Lieutenant Ise had stopped by that morning, insisting that she see Yachiru. Kenpachi had yawned at this, not really giving a rat's ass as to the goings-on of the Women's Society. They never did anything of use, like bring him beer, anyway. It was only a thinly-veiled way for Yachiru to wander about the Soul Society to find candy.<p>

But the captain had been too tired to say all of that, instead informing the woman that Yachiru had gone out to play. But that hadn't been enough to satisfy her, as she insisted that the meeting she was organizing was very important. The captain had shrugged it off, deciding that the woman could get over it. But, upon discovering that the beer in the refrigerator had been replaced with sparkly pink cookies, Kenpachi set out to find his lieutenant.

A hot sun, no beer, and three hours later, he was pissed, standing somewhere in the Rukongai's first district. During his lengthy search for the girl, he'd even dared to venture into Kurotsuchi's lab as a long shot. Actually, he hadn't thought that Yachiru would spend three hours pestering the man. He just wanted a reason to make the bastard miserable.

It had worked to perfection.

There was a tree, he remembered, that she liked to frequent, having claimed once that she'd built an entire fort in less than two hours. He hadn't believed it.

Now, he was staring up at the massive structure, noting that it had several little doors and windows, just the right size for Yachiru to pop in and out of. Almost the second the thought hit him, her little pink bob popped out of a clump of leaves, a wide grin on her face.

"Kenny!" she shouted, candy in her mouth. "Lookit! I told ya I made a fort! I told ya, I told ya, I told ya!"

He laughed, seating himself beneath the tree as she came flying out of a bright green slide and into his arms. "The hell'd ya know I was comin'?"

When he backed away from the tree, her little hand shot skyward, pointing through the leaves. "I made a _biiiig_ window that sees all the way down the road. That way, nobody can sneak up on me!"

A clever scheme, looking out for make-believe enemies, even for Yachiru. The meeting Lieutenant Ise had spoken of suddenly came to mind. But Kenpachi wasn't in the mood to hike all the way back to the barracks just so she could chew him out for not finding Yachiru sooner. No, he had a much better idea.

"Yachiru," he stared up at her, perched upon his shoulder. "How do ya feel 'bout some candy?"


	2. He Got It All Wrong

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Bleach, _or any of the _Bleach_ characters used in this fic. They all belong to Tite Kubo: the genius behind the captivating manga that started it all. I only own any of my original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas.

**Chapter 2: **He Got It All Wrong

**Prompt: **Blue light blinking...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Yo, Yachiru! Yer gonna go blind by starin' at that thing!"<p>

She hadn't even heard him, as the sparkling lights on the tree were very fascinating. But, it seemed that Kenny had messed up somehow. The tree was tall, yes, just like in the pictures, but the shape was funny. Instead of pointing up to the sky like a big green arrow, it seemed to bow to one side, the trunk all scratchy and somewhat brown and yellow. At the top, there were some large leaves, and a couple of round orbs with hair on them. The tree itself looked nice, but the hairy things were just disgusting.

"Kenny got it all wrong," she said, turning her gaze away from the lights. "_All wrong_."

His eyes widened as he propelled himself out of the plush chair he'd settled into. "The hell're you yappin' about, brat?" he growled, staring down at her. "I followed _yer_ instructions, so don't ya start blamin' me for bullshit."

So as to answer his question, Yachiru yanked a large book off the table, flipping through the pages until she found the image she was looking for. "Nah-uh. You got it wrong," she insisted, sticking out her tongue and pointing to the picture. "I said to get a _Christmas_ tree, Kenny. You got the wrong kind of tree!"

Kenpachi scoffed, throwing himself back into his seat. "Oh, yeah? Well, yer gonna have to deal with it, brat. If ya don't like it, then fix it yerself. I've had it with all these emotional holidays and shit. It's not a wonder the others hate comin' down here."

Yachiru smiled, the book slapping shut between her hands. It wasn't bad, really, but it wasn't right, either. Still, she liked it. It was Christmas time, there was snow outside, and she had a palm tree. A palm tree with Christmas lights.


	3. Can't Make Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Bleach, _or any of the _Bleach_ characters used in this fic. They all belong to Tite Kubo: the genius behind the captivating manga that started it all. I only own any of my original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas.

**Chapter 3: **Can't Make Me

**Prompt: **For your own good...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She pounded her tiny fists against his head, strings of her drool running down his face as he began shouting curses at her. Yachiru didn't <em>care <em>what he said. She wasn't going to eat mushy peas, and no one would say otherwise. Ikkaku, of course, had dared to disagree with her, and was now facing the punishment. She couldn't wait to see what she'd have for lunch when she was finished teaching him a lesson.

Kenny was sure to bring her something good.

"All right!" the Third Seat shouted, covering his eyes with a hand. "Ya don't have to eat 'em!"

With a smile, Yachiru gave him another smack for good measure, hopping off the man's head and landing in the bean bag chair she'd dragged into the mess hall. Her antics had caused quite the riot, filling the hall with laughter and comments about Ikkaku's inability to handle a child. She loved these moments, watching the way he glowered at her without making a move. It was a fun thing, being in charge while Kenny was away, as everyone had to do what she said. If they didn't, she'd make a fuss very much like this one.

Yumichika crossed the hall with some wet cloths, throwing one into Ikkaku's face before setting to work at removing the smooshed peas from his lieutenant's uniform.

"Must you do this?" he lamented, shaking his head at her. "It's really a lot easier to just eat your food, Lieutenant."

Yachiru stuck out her tongue. "I hate peas! Yuck!" she said, making a face. "I want candy! And ham!"

"We're out of ham, Lieutenant, and we've been instructed not to give you candy until you eat your lunch." He smiled at her. "_All _of your lunch."

She pushed him away with a tiny hand, believing him to be lying. Kenny wouldn't make her eat mushy peas if he were here. He'd let her have cake, candy, ham, yogurt, and anything else she wanted.

"Feathers is makin' up stories!" she chirped, her fingers wrapping around her plush duck. "Kenny wouldn't tell ya that. Kenny would let me have what I want."

The Fifth Seat smiled, pulling a note out of his pocket. "'No candy for Yachiru until all her food has been eaten,'" he announced, reading the scrawled message. "Sorry, Lieutenant. Orders are orders."

Yachiru abruptly yanked the paper out of his hand, staring at it with wide eyes. She wasn't the best when it came to reading Kenny's messy handwriting, but she was certainly knowledgeable enough to make out the characters that spelled out "no candy."


	4. Pop Goes The Weasel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Bleach, _or any of the _Bleach_ characters used in this fic. They all belong to Tite Kubo: the genius behind the captivating manga that started it all. I only own any of my original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas.

**Chapter 4: **Pop Goes the Weasel

**Prompt: **The sound of a bullet...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There was no surprise when a sock-covered potato flew over his head. Yachiru was busy having her summer fun, ensuring that everyone in the Soul Society was a part of it. Somehow, she'd managed to build a potato gun out of pipe and, quite possibly, fireworks, having stolen the materials from the Third Seat himself. As such, the man was now chasing her around the barracks, screaming vulgar curses as Yachiru giggled and fired off another shot at him.<p>

"Goddammit, Lieutenant!" he barked, now dodging the water balloons that came his way.

Kenpachi smirked, sliding backwards on the veranda as Yachiru stomped through the drenched grass, sending a spray of water in his direction. Cute as she was, it got to be a real pain when she wanted to play games all the time, having decided that he was her favorite playmate. He'd much rather play with her than file paperwork, but her endless supply of energy was more than enough to suck him dry. It was for this reason that he had been fortunate, as she'd selected Ikkaku to play with her early that morning, waking the man with a blow horn that had set his temper off. Kenpachi was_ very_ lucky that his girl hadn't done that to him.

His eyes widened as another sock flew out of the tube, smacking Ikakku in the face as he screamed. The man easily tossed it aside, the limp object coming to rest a few feet from where the captain sat. His hand reached out, closing around the mud-covered thing, laughing when he discovered that Yachiru had awarded the sock with a crudely drawn face, complete with whiskers and ears.

"Yachiru!" he shouted, her face peering around the corner. "The hell'd you do to your sock?"

The little girl squealed, obviously pleased that he'd taken notice of her game. She hopped onto his knee, shoving her hand inside the fabric, making it open and close its mouth. "It's a weasel, Kenny. I made a bunch of 'em!"

That worried him. "How many, Yachiru?" She'd likely ruined all of her socks.

"My bucket's full of 'em!" To prove herself, Yachiru darted across the lawn to retrieve her green pail, tilting it in his direction as she smiled. "My drawer was full of 'em, Kenny! They were sad, living in that tiny drawer, so I brought them outside to play."

As Ikkaku roared around the corner, zanpakuto in hand, Yachiru picked up her own weapon, loading it with a handful of "weasels" before firing at him with a loud laugh. At first, the socks seemed to have no effect, but when she shoved a rather large potato into one of them and fired, Ikkaku went down with a loud groan, lying in the grass with a very wet potato sock in his face.

"Why weasels, Yachiru?"

She grinned triumphantly, staring up at him as she held the gun on her shoulder. "It's like the rhyme, Kenny. 'Pop goes the weasel!'"


	5. You Have To Look Hard

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Bleach, _or any of the _Bleach_ characters used in this fic. They all belong to Tite Kubo: the genius behind the captivating manga that started it all. I only own any of my original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas.

**Chapter 5: **You Have To Look Hard

**Prompt: **A big X...

**A/N: **You're awesome, Nab. Happy Birthday.

* * *

><p>From her perch in the tree, Yachiru could see it all. The people walking about the white streets of the Seireitei, the bright green lawns and the river, even Koma-Koma's doggie, Goro, who looked very happy as she waved to him. She could stay holed up here for days, as she'd brought plenty of cookies, candy, and juice to tide her over. Of course, Kenny hadn't given her any of the treats. As they were crucial to her biggest mission, Yachiru had taken the liberty of raiding the snack cabinet at the Kuchiki Mansion, the headquarters of her beloved Women's Association.<p>

They wouldn't mind, she'd decided. After all, she _was _the president, and Nana would end up replacing all the food anyway.

It was a bright summer day, and, like every morning, she had been in the mood for a game. So, she'd slipped a bright pink sheet of paper under Kenny's door, setting off to prepare everything so that it would all be perfect. Now, she was sucking a juice box dry, staring out the window of her fort with her binoculars glued to her eyes. He was like to be awake by now, but Yachiru hadn't seen so much as a bell.

Maybe, to be mean, Baldy had thrown the note away, thus leaving her stranded. If that were the case, she'd be sure to get back at him with another beating from her potato gun. Only, this time, she'd use acorns from her beloved tree.

"Yachiru!"

Her eyes lit up, turning the binoculars down to the ground. She giggled, noting how close Kenny looked with them pressed to her face. But they were quickly tossed aside as she hopped out the window, landing in his arms.

"Kenny, did ya find it?" she asked cheerily. "Did ya find the surprise?"

He shook his head, giving her a quizzical glance. "Hell no. Ya made it so damn complicated, tellin' me to find some damned X." His eyes darted to the paper in his hand. "The fuck is 'the big X?'"

Yachiru giggled, seating herself on his shoulder, her back turned to him. "Right here, silly!" she shouted, pointing to the black mark on his back. She grabbed the paper, stabbing one sentence on the page. "'The big black X is what's most important to me.' How could you _not _get that, Kenny! Don't ya know I love you?"

He laughed, pulling a small bag of konpeito candy out of his sleeve. "Yeah, 'Chiru," he laughed, patting her head. "Now, get that tape offa my back."

She giggled, leaning over his shoulder to grab the edges of the tape. "Ya gotta say it first," she pouted. "And ya gotta mean it."

A pause. "I love ya too, brat."


End file.
